The management of modern bulk-vending machines cannot be remotely executed via centralized communications systems. The issue arises from the fact that the machines do not record the cash collected, or the amount dispensed. Such data requires calculation from the volume of product remaining in each dispensing unit. Cash/dispensing information is critical to the centralized management of the vending business. Since remote data collection is not readily available in modem bulk-vending machines, centralized communication management systems have not been developed/patented/proposed for this business.
The present invention extends the centralized communication systems that have been developed/patented/proposed for pre-bagged/canned/bottled vending machines. Specifically, one defines a data-recording module for each dispensing unit that stores critical bulk-vending data. The data-recording module has a wireless companion module that allows the remote bulk-vending machines to communicate with a centralized management system. Such an invention allows the centralized manager to evaluate the status of a bulk-vending machine remotely. This invention allows large corporations to enter the bulk-vending business since management can remotely determine the cash that is being collected from each machine. It appears that the inability to independently monitor the cash collected from the machines has impeded large corporations from entering the bulk-vending business. This has occurred despite the fact that marginal profits on bulk products are substantially more than those on packaged goods.
For the pre-bagged/canned/bottled vending machine, the amount dispensed is fixed and the price changes according to the product and vending management decisions. For the bulk-vending machine, the price is fixed and the vending management adjusts the amount dispensed by adjusting the size of the internal dispensing compartment. The nature of these businesses is inherently different.
Modern bulk-vending machines are lightweight, manufactured from durable PVC products, and do not require the service operator to have a truck. Modular design is the trend with the bulk candy dispenser being above the coin-receiving mechanism. Machines can be pre-assembled and transported in a car, or partially assembled, transported in a small car, and then fully assembled on site. Broken modules can be repaired or replaced easily with few skills needed. No electrical hook-ups are required. The portability of the machines allows the machine to be transported to an alternate location if the current location becomes unprofitable for some reason.
The simplicity of the bulk-vending machine means that the machines are inexpensive and entry into the vending business is relatively easy. The simplicity of design also requires few skills for servicing. Maintenance of the bulk canisters and repair of machine modules can be done in a centralized location, where skills may be different and managed more efficiently. The setting of the internal compartment of each dispensing unit can be managed at the centralized location, since the dispensing unit is part of the canister removed at service. The major concern in the bulk-vending business is that the number of collected coins varies according to the dispensing unit setting within each canister. It is lengthy to determine the number of coins that should be in the coin tray at the time of service. For startups, the owner tends to collect the money preventing disputes concerning the amount of money that was in the machine. Should the owner with to delegate the servicing responsible to an employee or contractor, this issue impedes business efficiency.
In this invention, a data-recording unit with a wireless communication companion module within the bulk-vending machine is described. Such an invention allows centralized management of numerous bulk-vending machines via wireless technology communication. Communication can be initiated by the on-site bulk-vending machine or by the centralized system.